


Pure, Simple, utterly Unending Love

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Heaven & Hell, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mute Sam Winchester, POV John Winchester, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, True Love, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: The bond between Sam and Dean Winchester, and later the arrival of the Angel Castiel. Something that nobody could break





	Pure, Simple, utterly Unending Love

John Winchester knew, from the very moment the house burnt down, that his life would never be normal. Staring at the baby wrapped in blankets, trying to understand why something had killed his wife. Why something was after his son, Sammy. But then, as the boys grew, and John began hunting, it became apparent that Sam wasn’t normal. At five years old, Sam had yet to utter his first words. Missouri had told him that Sam was fine, there was nothing stopping him from talking, but the boy just didn’t want to.

Bobby tried, Pastor Jim tried, John tried. But nobody could convince Sam to speak, he stayed silent like his life depended on it. That didn’t mean he didn’t listen. The boy seemed to hear everything, followed John and Dean around wordlessly. If he didn’t like something, a brief shake of his head to indicate such a thing. The only person who didn’t try and make him speak was Dean, who seemed utterly alright with the fact that his baby brother wouldn’t talk.

John was sitting in a motel room, feet up over the end of the couch, watching TV with a beer bottle in hand. Two pizza boxes sat open on the table, a slice of pepperoni all that remained. Dean, at ten years old, was just learning how to properly handle and clean weapons. That was what he was currently doing, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Sammy watched him curiously, eyes following every movement. John kept an eye on the two of them out of the corner of his eye, wondering when the appropriate time was for them to go to bed. Sam probably should have been asleep already, but he usually waited for Dean.

‘Bedtime, Sammy.’ Dean got off the bed, putting away the shotgun he had been cleaning and turning to Sam. John’s youngest slid off the bed, walked across to the one he now had to himself, pulling back the covers. John had only recently started getting them separate beds, and he knew how much Dean hated it.

‘Sleep tight.’ Dean remarked, tucking in the younger before walking across to his own bed. John flicked the channel over onto some TV soap, finishing off the beer as he made sure his kids were both asleep. He had ideas for a new Hunt, and would need to get them moving soon.

‘Goodnight Dean.’ John froze, beer bottle half-way to the table, head snapping to where the sound came from. Sam had already shut his eyes, like he hadn't spoken, and was tucked under the sheets. Dean was frozen in a similar state to John, unable to take his eyes off of the youngest Winchester.

‘Night Sammy.’ Was all Dean said, looking to John for assistance, but the Hunter didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what he could do, so he sat his beer bottle down and headed for the shower. It was in that moment that John Winchester realised that what he had done was make two boys dangerously co-dependant on one another, but he also realised that Dean would keep Sam safe, and in return, Sam would do the same to Dean. A partnership stronger than anything John could have ever hoped for.

**

John had feared that something would happen between them. After all, it was hardly healthy, the way he raised them. But now, as he stood before the yellow-eyed Demon ready to save Dean’s life, he realised that it was important. Because Sam was special, and dangerous at the same time. If Dean hadn't been there, if the boy had been an only child, then this wouldn’t have happened. Sam wouldn’t have the anchor he needed, and John would have had to do something.

Telling Dean to kill Sam if he couldn’t save him wasn’t the best way to put his thoughts into words, but it was effective. Because, as Azazel came to reap his rewards, John knew that Dean would do the very opposite of what he had asked. He would keep Sam safe at all costs, just like he always had, and Sam would be safe. Not even death would part those boys, and he knew that. Watching Dean’s face drop, fear sinking in, the desire to protect his baby brother, John knew that his time in Hell would be worth it. Azazel thought he had won, but in that moment, John Winchester had done the best piece of parenting he ever could have tried.

**

When the Gate to Hell opened, and John left to save his boys, he was happy to see them together. He could tell there was a strain on the relationship, something left unsaid, but he also knew that Sam was safe. And Dean was alive, kicking to fight for his baby brother. John had never been prouder of the two of them, smiled at them as Azazel died, the Colt finally doing its job. Because all John had ever wanted was revenge, and now he had it.

Sam’s visions would stop, Dean would continue to be one of the best Hunters known to Earth, and the Winchester brothers would be alright. The look shared between the two of them was enough to tell him that the co-dependency was working, that they fought for each other.

**

He hadn't expected to share a Heaven with Mary. It was certainly a benefit, seeing his wife after all this time, crying and holding her in his arms as they hugged, as he told her everything that had happened. She listened, eyes wide as he told the story of the Winchester brothers and the fight they had lived, the way they had been raised. He told her of Sam’s first words, of the girl that had insulted Dean’s baby brother and been dumped so quickly that even John was surprised. He told her of the relationship between her boys, how they were closer than anything he could have imagined, but they worked together.

When news of the Apocalypse reached Heaven, it was in the form of a woman called Ellen, and her daughter Jo. They sung praises of the two Winchester boys, and John listened to the story about how the boys defied odds to try and stop the apocalypse. It was only completed when Bobby Singer joined them, after a trip to Hell where Sam had saved him, and it was all very confusing. But the main message that came across was that Sam and Dean were very much alive and kicking, and very much still as a partnership.

Apparently, a third person had been added to the duo, and they had become a trio of Hunters. John was surprised by the addition of an Angel, one they called Castiel, but who was he to judge? The bond between the Winchester brothers, and now the Angel Castiel, could only ever be called one thing. Pure, simple, utterly unending love. And that was all there was to it.


End file.
